


Max and the Church of Decadence

by boyninja12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Bondage, Gay, Human, M/M, Oral, Pokephilia, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: There are tales that say that a special temple or church has the power to make your fantasies a reality. However, most people never returned, giving in to their lust and perversions. Will Max escape or will he become yet another victim to the church?Roleplay done by me and someone on Discord.
Kudos: 18





	Max and the Church of Decadence

Max had recently heard of an ancient church somewhere next to the caves near his village, the "Church of Decadence" as people called it. Who made it? When was it made? How long was it there? Nobody really knew, it was though it'd just... appeared there one day. What nobody could deny, though, was that the place was shrouded in mystery and deception. Stories have said whoever entered deeper into the church could have anything come true. But that was just a stupid rumor or fairy tale. Right? Well, there was only one way to find out. After walking down the path, the young male finally saw the church itself. The front almost looked like a house or temple and there was a tower with a stained glass window design of... er... W-Well, the designer certainly wasn't going for subtlety when designing this church. Nonetheless, Max ventured forth, and stopped when he came upon a stone tablet.

"For those who wish to enter, be forewarned: If you enter the Room of Illusion, your inner desires will be given form. If you give in to pleasure... you may never want to leave. Many have tried and failed. This is your last warning."

Meh, he could handle it. What did this tablet know? It's probably just used to scare people away. He then saw a staircase, which led to a hallway. Well, this was it... no turning back, he was gonna see what this place was all about. He walked up the stairs, and came across the long hallway; it seemed to curve to the right. Max began to walk down the hallway to the Room of Illusion. 

As he continued down the hallway, the church aesthetic started to change. Halfway, it was just brick walls and not the clear white from before. There was another curve, it seemed to go all away around. Was he looping around? Was he going around in circles? But no, as he climbed further, there was a door. This must be the room. Might as well give this a shot. If it was just a regular room, he would just leave. Simple.

When he went inside the room, he saw... another hallway. Only this time, it was straight-forward, and the door was just in front of him. "This must be part of the illusion," Max assumed. If this was an illusion, then he can just think of anything and it'll be there, right? The young male took a deep breath, walked through the hallway, and opened the door. Opening the door, he saw what looked to be some sort of detective's office. Y'know, the ones from those old noir movies? He spotted a desk, where there was a chair that was turned away from him. Wait, how did he get here? He was still in the church, right? This must be the illusion at work. But... what did it even get out of him? Moreover, who's office was this? ...Maybe he should leave while he still had a chance.

So, Max turned around and began to head out. "You're not in a hurry, are you kid?" The chair turned around and revealed the owner of the detective's office. Wait... who said that? Max turned to look at the one who spoke, and he was equal parts aghast and confused. It was clearly a Pikachu, wearing a cloak and a hat almost like he was Sherlock Holmes or something. But the more alarming thing was: He wasn't just any regular Pikachu... He was that one Pikachu. He was Detective Pikachu, from the game and movie. But... how was this possible? He wasn't real! But... it looked and sounded like him. "What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a Gastly or something. Surprised to see a Pokemon talk? Or maybe... you've seen me before?" There was no way... This couldn't be happening. He was just a fake, right? Touch him and he's like, see through or whatever?

Max tried to shake it off, trying to get the thought out of his head, "Nononono... I'm just seeing things. This isn't happening..." That Pikachu, he wasn't just Detective Pikachu... He was clearly a certain version of Pikachu, also. One who went by the nickname "Bootychu". The Pikachu got out of his chair and walked towards Max, and damn...! He's sure got the body and curves. This was definitely a different Bootychu. "Oh? Well, that's rather rude. If I'm not real, why not touch me then? Don't worry, I won't bite or electrocute you. ...Unless you're into that, hehe." Max blushed as he stared at the big-bootied Pikachu... O-Oh, wow... he was so thick! Maybe he could--NO! He shook his head to snap out of it. He was gonna prove that Bootychu wasn't real. And to do that, he went to poke him.

And when he did, he could actually feel his fur. He wasn't see through or all smokes and mirrors. He felt real, he sounded real. He WAS real. And it was all thanks to this room. The Pikachu just smiles. "Well?" The instant Max could feel Pikachu's fur, he stared at the Pikachu with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "N-No... H-How is this possible?" This... This wasn't happening... was it? The Pikachu took Max's hand into his own and chuckles. "Don't overthink too much, that's a detective's job. Right now... how about we have some fun?~" He gave Max a wink. Max was so conflicted; on the one hand, he wanted to run away, to escape the office and the Room of Illusion. But on the other hand... He did have certain... fantasies that he wanted to try. And if this is one of them. Shit, the Pikachu did look thick and girly.

Maybe... he could stay. For a few minutes at least. And besides, Bootychu wasn't gonna hurt him. That would be crazy. He wanted to stay--Wait, no he didn't! Yes, he did! No, he didn't! He was at a mental war with himself; that was, until he felt a sudden jolt, a spark spread from his nose to his entire body. That was caused by Bootychu's own nose coming into contact with his. "Shh... I told you. Let me do all the thinking. Just relax and... let loose." He whispered softly, then presses his lips against Max's. "Mmm..." Max was stunned for a moment, until he began to relax himself and kiss back, "Mmmhf... mmmmm~" Wait a minute, what was he thinking? This wasn't so bad~ Yeah, in fact, this was great~ Maybe this Pikachu was right. After all, he was a detective. It's his job. He'll do all the thinking for him.

Bootychu pulled Max into a hug and uses his tongue during the kiss. "Mmhhf...~" Max moaned during the kiss, frenching him and using his free hand to feel and grope Bootychu's ass, "Mmmh~" "Hnh~ Mmhh...~" Bootychu smiles through the kiss as his ass was being grabbed. He was slowly getting hard. Max was getting hard too, although he was still clothed, unlike the Pikachu. The Pokemon pulls away from the kiss and gasps. "Hahh... ahh... n-not bad... Mmh... that was hot~" Max smiled, "Phaah... Mmh, th-thank you~" He could feel his cock trapped in his pants, begging for escape. Bootychu kneeled down and noticed the bulge in Max's pants. "Here, lemme help you with that..." He says and lowers his pants and underwear. Max's cock finally sprung free; it wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small, either. It was just right~

"Mmm... nice cock~ Wonder how it tastes? I better investigate~" The Pikachu opens his mouth and takes the cock inside. "Hmmh~" Max groaned as he felt the Pikachu start blowing him off, "Aaahh!~ Oooh, P-Pikachu!~" The electric mouse Pokemon bobs his head, sucking and tasting Max's shaft, moaning as he does so. "Mmhhf, slurp, hhghg, hhf...~" Max kept moaning as Bootychu kept sucking his dick; this was such an amazing feeling!~ He was stupid for wanting to leave earlier! Everything about this felt so real and fantastic! Why did he ever wanna leave?! He could basically do whatever he wants! The Pikachu's tail wagged back and forth, it seems he was happy, even making tiny sparks on his cheeks. Of course, he wouldn't hurt Max. "Mmmhf~ Hhhf, slurp, hhfh...~" And Max could actually feel those sparks, too! He kept getting small shocks; though if anything, it only added to the pleasure, "AAAH!!~ Hhahh, h-holy fuck!!~"

Bootychu stares at him with a seductive expression, almost as if saying 'Do you love this?~' Something inside Max stirred, until he couldn't hold himself back any longer; he grabbed Bootychu's head, and thrust his cock down the mouse's throat, "AAGHH!!~ Take my fucking cock!!~" The Pikachu's eyes widened as he gurgled and choked upon the sudden movement. "Hhghgh! Hhhggh...!" His own cock twitched from pleasure from the sudden force. All the while, Max could still feel the shocks from Pikachu's cheeks, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, "Aahhh!~ NHghh, f-fuck! I... I-I'm gonna explode!!" The Pikachu groans, feeling the pre leaking and out and going inside his throat. "Hhgh, ghgh...!~" And then, with one final thrust, the dam broke, and so too did Max's tether to reality, "AAAAAAAAHH!!!~"

Bootychu's eyes roll back as he gurgled and tried to swallow Max's cum. "Hhhghghghg!~ Mmghgh!~" Soon, Max pulled away, staining the Pikachu's face with the rest, "Hhahhh, aahhhh~ Hhhhnh...~" The Pikachu gasps and pants for breath, feeling the warm cum inside his stomach and on his face. "Hahhh... ahh... f-fuck... You wrecked my throat good... Hhah..." Max smiled at the big-bootied Pikachu, "Ahhh... you helped, and you know it...~" The Pokemon couldn't help but chuckle. "True, true. But... how about we do some more?~" He stands up, walks towards his desk and shows off his plump ass, holding onto the desk and shaking his hips. "Interested in this booty?~ Maybe you can help." The male's cock got erect again, "Oh fuck yes~" He went over, and prepped himself.

Bootychu stares at Max and grins. "Come and let this detective have it~" Max held Bootychu's waist, and soon, thrust inside the Pikachu's asshole, "Aahhhh!~ I-It's in!~" Bootychu groans in pleasure and grips the desk tightly. "AAhhhn!~ Oh yeah...!~ Mmhf... punish this detective~" Max's eyes went crossed as he humped the Pikachu as hard as he could; he was gonna make this moment count, goddamn it! "Nghhh, take my cock!~ TAKE IT!!~" The Pikachu's eyes roll back in pleasure and his tongue lolling out. "Oooghh!~ Y-yes... f-fuck me!~ Oh Arecus, you're cock feels so amazing-aahgh!~ Hhahhh...!~" He was already leaking pre from the onslaught. In Max's infinite wisdom, he grabbed Bootychu's cock and jerked him off, "H-Here, lemme help~ Mmgh, oooh fuck...!~"

Bootychu let out a moan, both his ass and cock getting pleasured. "Hhahgh!~ Hhah... fu-fuuahh... ah... I-I'm... g-gonna... shit..!~" He grips his desk tighter, feeling more pre leaking out of his cock. Max could feel himself getting close too, "Aahhnh, m-me too! Hhn, h-here... it... c-cYAAHHHH!!!~" He then busted, shooting his load into Bootychu. Bootychu feels Max's cum inside as he shoots off his load, staining the floor and his desk. "AAAHH!!~ CUMMING!!~ CUMMING!!!~" He collapses onto his desk and shudders. "Hhah... ehehe... ahah..." Max pulled out, collapsing onto the floor, panting and trying to recover from that intense orgasm. He could then feel Bootychu cuddling up next to him. "Mmmm... fuck, that was amazing...~ Oh, I definitely needed this~" He says and smiles, some cum leaking out of his ass. Max smiled as he cuddled with Bootychu, "M-Me too~ You were the best fuck I've ever had...~"

The Pikachu kisses Max's cheek and smiles. "Mmmh... wanna do some more after we rest up? I'm not going anywhere." Max smiled back at the Pikachu, "Mmm... fuck yes...~" And with that, he fell asleep. When he woke up, he found himself inside of a sex dungeon of sorts. And there, waiting for him, was the big-bootied Pikachu himself, no longer wearing detective clothes, but rather, skimpy lingerie and the like. He looked like a total slut, which was perfect for Max~ The Pikachu grins, holding up some sex toys in each hand. "Ready for Round 2, sexy?~" Oh yeah, he was going to be here for a while.

[...]

Max lost track of how long he was here for, he was dressed up in some lingerie like Bootychu and had all sorts of toys used on him. Dildos, vibrators, anal beads, fucking machines, you name it. Even put in various positions thanks to some devices in the dungeon. Bootychu had his turn with Max, thrusting his cock inside his well used ass and ruining his throat. "MMhhf... you love being a slut like me, don't you?!~ Mmhf... let's stay and fuck each other forever!~" He says as he cums yet another load of many down Max's throat. Yes... why not stay here forever? The outside world is boring and dull. He could literally do anything he want with no repercussions!

Try any other kink that was frowned upon. Even imagining scenarios...~ And so, he did. Time was meaningless in the Room of Illusions, as they continued pleasing each other, using a double-ended dildo to fuck each other's ass, moaning like true sluts. And so, another victim was claimed by the Church of Decadence. As far as the world knew, Max never existed. He had been warned, he notice the signs. But yet, his lust won and he was now the room's property. Then again... maybe this was for the best~ After all, he was with his sexy Bootychu for all eternity~

\-- THE END --


End file.
